Obsession
by Ichireiro
Summary: Andrew has a crush on Jonathan, but Warren develops an obsession with him.
1. New Obsession

**A/N:** I finally have a good idea for a Warren/Andrew fic...To bad I'm probably to lazy to finish all of it...I don't know. I'm on the sequel to my Harry Potter fic and it's already almost done, so I might be able to finish this.

Obsessive love: a form of love where one person is emotionally obsessed with the other.

**Obsession**

Obsessions. Everyone had them. Warren was no different, although, in his mind he was smarter then most people-which of course he really was. Warren didn't _realize _he had so many obsessions though, and that was the problem. He realized some of course-Star Trek and machinery were easy to figure out. He had never quite realized he had had an obsession with Katrina though. Now that she was dead though, it was time for his mind to become obsessed with something else...Or someone else.

"Andrew, hand me the red wire."

Andrew wasn't paying any attention to him though. He was busy with his favorite pastime; Watching Jonathan sleep. He was peaceful looking when he slept. His eyes were moving back and forth like he was having a dream, and, Andrew, full in daydream mode, wondered if he was dreaming about him. Andrew blushed lightly at the thought. Jonathan wouldn't...Andrew _had_ seen Jonathan looking at him a lot more lately though.

"Andrew!" When Warren had looked over, the second-in-command was staring at the spud. He didn't know why, but it irritated him. He didn't have _feelings _for Andrew; No, that was just disgusting. Andrew was..Well, Andrew. He wet the bed until he was in seventh grade. He had this weird habit of tensing up whenever going near a public bathroom (Warren actually thought this was from being swirlied by bullies for so many years.). Andrew never brushed his hair. Ever. He just jelled it up in that stupid style. Jonathan had showed him a picture of when the two were in eight grade one time though, and Andrew had curls in it. Curls were worse. "Andrew," His thoughts going in that...direction had irritated him worse so his voice came out a bit harsh. "Hand me the red wire."

Now that Warren thought about it though...Andrew was smart. Not as smart of him, but Warren would hate dating (a word he hated anyway) any one that was a complete moron. He had always had Katrina on his mind before so he was just now really looking at Andrew, but he wasn't bad looking. He was attractive, really. His hair was a nice color even if it was completely stupid looking. He wasn't overweight-a chance he might be underweight though-, and he had bright, blue eyes.

Andrew handed Warren the wire he wanted. Jonathan had woken up when Warren screamed Andrew's name so the moment was ruined anyway. Warren was giving Andrew a smile-one he hadn't saw before. It was bright and friendly looking. He was giving him a look that told Andrew he know something Andrew didn't. Andrew blushed. Did Warren know he had a crush on Jonathan? Andrew hoped not. If Warren told Jonathan, would they make fun of him? He doubted Jonathan would...But what if Warren told him and Jonathan was freaked out and didn't want to talk to him anymore? Tucker freaked out when he had found out and wouldn't speak to him anymore. He didn't want that to happen with Jonathan. He would do anything for Warren not to tell.

"Andrew...Can I talk to you for a sec?" Warren glanced at Jonathan and lowered his voice. "Alone?"

Andrew swallowed. He _did _know, didn't he? Better get this over with. Andrew nodded.

Warren stood up and lead him into his mother's living room. She wasn't home and the short-link was downstairs, so they were alone in the room.

"Relax, Andy."

Andrew gulped. Warren only called him "Andy" when he really wanted something. He didn't do it often-it seemed a bit..intimate to Andrew-, but when he did, it was usually something that would put Andrew in danger.

Warren put his hands on Andrew's slim shoulders and began to run them, trying to work out the tension in them. It wasn't working, but Warren ignored Andrew's awkwardness.

"So, Andy...I know about your secret."

Andrew forgot to breath for a moment. Here it came. What would he want?..

"Se-secret?"

Warren leaned closer to Andrew, making the blond to tense up worse. "Yes Andy, secret." Warren closed the gap between them by kissing Andrew.

_'So this is what he wants from me...._' Andrew thought sourly. _'Anything for him not to tell....'_


	2. Maybe

**A/N: **I wish you could put tags on these damn fan fictions. O_O Can you and I just not know about it? I wish you could. I didn't even get one review…I know (if anyone read it anyway) that your probably thinking 'Andrew seems to be the one that would have the obsession over Warren', but Andrew isn't violent like Warren, and that's what I need. By the way, my damn spell checker isn't working for some reason unknown to me, so this might get a little crappy.

Obsession

Chapter Two

Jonathan sighed, sitting down the picture of Andrew he was holding. Since when did the blond get this…Weird around him. Andrew had always been weird, but this was just…Well, if Andrew was being weirder then usual, then something was wrong. Jonathan had noticed he always got weird around him too. Warren had been acting different around him too lately…No doubt they were in the living room talking behind his back. Again.

Sighing again, Jonathan decided to find out if they really were planning to betray him. With Warren he didn't doubt it (well, he did, but only a little because they had been friends for months now), but Andrew…He had meet Andrew when he was in eighth grade and Andrew was in sixth. That was years ago. They had been friends since. Andrew wouldn't betray him that easily, would he? A small part of him didn't doubt it. Jonathan was the one with morals. Warren was the power hungry one that actually came close to being considered evil. And Andrew was the one in between. Maybe Jonathan just had to convince him that whatever evil plan they were concocting was wrong? Maybe he just had to remind Andrew that they had been friends for years? Jonathan smiled to himself thinking about when he first met his best friend.

Years Before

_Andrew walked into the science teacher's room. He was gone on his lunch while his students used his room for his club meetings. There was only two other occupants in the room and they were both eight graders. One, the scarier looking one, was tall with dark hair. Andrew had seen him around. His name was Jesse something. The other was shorter but also had dark hair. He looked friendlier then the taller one, so Andrew sat by him._

"_Hey. I'm Jonathan."_

_Andrew held out his small, girlish hand shyly._

"_I'm Andrew."_

_Andrew turned his head towards the door. He could hear two people coming towards it-a girl and a boy. When they entered the room, Andrew blushed lightly. The boy was kind of cute. Instead of noticing him, they went straight over to Jesse though._

_Noticing Andrew watching them, Jonathan spoke up._

"_Oh, don't mind them. The girl's Willow. She's nice. She'll talk to you if you talk to her, unlike some of the other girls in the school. The two guys with her are Jesse and Alexander-Xander for short. Their nice too, but they don't really like science much. Willow just convinced them to come. If they ignore you, don't feel bad. They do it to me all of the time. Their all so close, they kind of just forget anyone else is here."_

_Realizing it just wasn't him that they did it to made Andrew feel a little better. Tucker, his older brother, was really mean to him at home, and he didn't really have many friends (OK, so he didn't have __**any **__friends). His dad was always spending time with Tucker so he only had his mother to talk to._

"_So, Andrew, what type of science do you like?"_

_Andrew smiled mysteriously. His family summoned demons. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but Tucker dropped hints to that David Mets kid, so why couldn't he do it to his new friend?_

"_Oh, I like studying about…animals. We have a lot of..weird ones over at my house. I also love science fiction, by the way." _

_Jonathan smiled. He was going to like this boy._

Jonathan's smile grew. He was right. He _did _like Andrew. From that moment on, they spent as much time together as possible. Then Warren came along and ruined it all. No, Jonathan thought, it wasn't all ruined. Maybe he could talk to Andrew and get some sense into that head of his.

Jonathan's smile faded as he reached the living room though. Seeing Warren kiss Andrew like that…It made him wish they had just betrayed him. This was so much worse. Slowly sneaking past them, making sure they didn't notice him-he _had _had a lot of practice getting past bullies in high school-he left the house.

**A/N: **My spell checker started working at one point in this, so it shouldn't be to bad.


	3. Family

**A/N: **I'm back~ Although…I did forget where I was going with this. :x Eh...Sorry.

**Reviews: **

Son Of Evil: Since I can't remember what I was going to do with this….I am too.

Ice Dragon3: Thank you. I'll try!

6464MiniDiceofRandomness: I do too, Love.

**Love addiction** is a process addiction where a person becomes attached to another in an unhealthy, dependent manner.

Obsession

Chapter Three

Andrew was at home, sitting on his couch-his _own _home with his own couch, for once. He had barely stayed home since he had met Jonathan in sixth grade. Why would he? His mother was great company, but she was always trying to get him to hang out more with his older brother Tucker-and Tucker was a jerk.

Warren was being an evil bigger jerk lately, so he finally came home. He hadn't seen Jonathan in over a day now…Not since Warren had kissed him. He suspected he was at his own home, but he wasn't picking up his phone and Warren had told him not to worry about it. Andrew WAS worried though. What if Jonathan had saw him?...Andrew prayed to any god that would listen that he hadn't.

"Andrew!" He could hear his mother call for him from the kitchen. "Come help me cook dinner!"

Andrew sighed to himself. Their house **really **wasn't that large. His mother didn't need to **scream **at him from the other room.

"Coming, Mom!"

So, OK, maybe he was a hypocrite-he _had _screamed back at her. Andrew rarely raised his voice at home-or anywhere else for that matter. He was afraid to. The only people that _wouldn't _hurt him were his mother…and Jonathan.

Andrew sighed again, getting up from his couch. It wasn't even a soft couch; he just didn't want to get up. He was tired. He had come home from Warren's as soon as he could get away from the sociopath without angering him-that had taken a while though. They had sat there on Warren's couch for well over an hour just making out before they even realized Jonathan was no longer in the basement.

Andrew held back another sigh as he saw Tucker walking down their hallway. Great. Just great. He _really _wasn't in the mood to deal with Tucker.

"Going to help Mom, Fag?"

And that was _why _he didn't want to deal with his older brother. Tucker made jokes about his sexuality every chance he could. Only…jokes were supposed to be funny, right? If that was true, Tucker never made any jokes. Ever.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

Andrew walked into the kitchen before Tucker could say anything else. Or trip him. It was more likely the latter.

"Hey, Mom. You wanted my help?"

If Andrew had to pick a favorite person in his whole family, it would be his mother. He liked his aunt, yes, but he loved his mother. This is why he hated the fact that his brother told his mother he was gay. It killed her inside.

Years Before

"_O-oh, Warren."_

_Andrew bit his lip to keep back a moan. He was in his room masturbating. It wasn't something he did often, but Tucker had brought his friend Warren over for dinner-and his friend was __**cute. **__He wasn't as cute as the boys on the football team or the high school's new librarian, but he was cute. _

_Andrew was so caught up, he didn't notice Tucker at his door._

"_I knew you were a fag! Damn it, I can't even have a friend over without you lusting after them! You're such a whore!"_

_Andrew had stopped what he was doing the very moment he had heard Tucker's voice. He slowly looked over at him, freezing when he realized it wasn't a nightmare-his older brother WAS there._

"_I-I.."_

_Andrew didn't even know what to say. Tucker was smirking at him though and it was making him nervous. His parents were both badly homophobic. If he told anyone about this…._

"_Oh, DAD!"_

Present

Tucker did tell people. He told as many that would listen to him. He made Andrew's school life even worse-if that was possible. Andrew was in high school by then though so he only had a few years until he was free of all of the bullies and the hate. He could never be free of his brother though-and it was beginning to look like he would never be free of Warren either.

"Yeah. Can you take care of the brownies?"

The voice of Andrew's mother snapped him out of thoughts. She was the reason he knew how to cook. He knew she regretted teaching him though.

_Mrs. Wells sat at the kitchen table crying, her head in her hands. "M-my own son! Gay! I-I should of known when he started taking all of those cooking lessons from me! I should have known!" She sobbed, her body shaking._

"Sure thing, Mom."

"_I should never have let him near my over! O-oh, God! And my sewing machine!"_

"Anything you want, I'll do it."

Andrew suspected his need to please his family was the reason he liked following orders.

"_I should never have let you in my kitchen! You're a disgrace!"_

Andrew took the brownies out of the pan, cooling them.

"_A disgrace!"_

He kept getting stuck in thoughts from the past-never a good thing when they had anything to do with his family. He sighed and shook his head, trying to shake away the thoughts. It worked…for now.

**A/N: **I don't believe cooking is a thing just for men. But what I DO believe is that Andrew comes from a bad family. So, I made them close minded.


End file.
